


Burn so fast

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry On Countdown Day 6, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 6 - Vine/Meme referenceThe rules are simple, the consequences are clear.More spanking.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Burn so fast

Baz

Just one look at his beautiful, wicked face tells me that tonight is going to pan out exactly as I expected. 

“Snow”

“Pitch”

“We seem to have a problem with your understanding of the rules”

“No problem with my understanding sweetheart. I just broke them on purpose”

“On purpose? So you understood that you were not to send me anymore pointless memes and yet you did it anyway. Over fifty of them”

“I did”

I’m trying really hard to keep a straight face.  
I’ve had the best day laughing at his memes, enjoying the attention and thinking about this. Because I knew what this was. I knew what he wanted. We still aren’t great at this (not sex, we’re fucking magical at that). The whole role play thing. Simon is far too eager and overexcited to act submissively and I struggle to keep a straight face and not to come immediately. But practice makes perfect.

“ Bedroom, now”

That’s my sternest voice and I must have it right because his eyes go wide and he licks his lips. 

I go in behind him and kick the door shut behind us. He starts to undress.

“Stop that. Stand still”

My breath hitches at the look he gives me. 

“Safe word”

“Fuck off you great fanged twat?”

“Pardon?” It’s all I can do not to snog his face off

He bows his head in a shit impression of remorse

“Anathema”

“Good, how many?”

“Fifteen?”

“You sent me fifty memes” he looks at me and I can’t decide if he’s worried or turned on. Then I look him up and down and have my answer. We might not even make it to one. 

“Fifteen it is”

I’m already in shirt sleeves so I can’t fuss around hanging up my jacket but I can take my time over rolling my sleeves up. I pull out the desk chair and sit down. Simon is openly panting now. I swear he gets more attractive every day. 

I lean back into a stretch and then crack my knuckles. 

“Come here, over my lap”

He practically skips over and makes a massive Simon performance of settling over my knees. When he feels how ridiculously hard I am he groans. Fucking hell.

I take a second, holding Simon still in my lap. Then I yank his trousers and pants down exposing his luscious arse. 

“Fuuuccccckkkk”

“Quiet Down Snow, no noise”

I bring my hand down hard and he shivers with pleasure. Before he can recover I slap him again in the same spot. His arse is bright red where I’ve slapped him and it does terrible things to me. 

I grab the lube and pour it down the cleft of his arse ready for the next slap. When I bring my hand down he leans back into it so I can slip a finger inside him easily. I will never ever get over the feeling of my fingers inside him. He drags a shaky breath in and looks at me over his shoulder, pupils blown wide, lips wet, hair mussed. 

The next two slaps play out the same way except now he’s grinding into me. I should stop him but I want it too much. 

I slip him two fingers the next time and feel him tense around me. I’m going to explode if I don’t get inside him soon. But I’m nowhere near finished spanking him. He’s nowhere near finished being spanked. I do it again. Then again. And then I can’t anymore. 

“On the bed you fucking nightmare”

He tries to struggle up but I realise he can’t because his trousers are halfway down. That nearly pushes me over the edge. 

Instead I lift him up and manhandle him onto all fours on the bed. I need to keep him half dressed. It’s melting my brain in the best way. 

Simon

I’m a mess. I can hardly breathe. Every time he touches me I feel like I’m going to explode. What he’s doing right now isn’t helping. The absolute bastard.

He slowly removes his shirt then walks over to the laundry hamper to throw it in. He comes back to the bed and slaps my arse.

Instead of giving me anything I want, fingers, cock, dildo, any fucking thing he takes his fucking stupid fucking belt off. 

When he’s finished doing whatever posh twat thing he has to do with his sodding belt he comes back and gives me another slap, but nothing else. I give up and groan out my disappointment.

He looks at me with his perfect eyebrow up “Settle Down Snow” Damn him, that’s so sexy, even though he’s grinning a bit.

He folding his fucking trousers. I’m going to combust. I might have to use Anathema. No. I can cope. I can.

He slaps me again and slides his hand down to cup my arse but still nothing where I need it. I dip my head to bite the duvet. I hear him gasp a little. I’ve fucking got you now Pitch. 

He doesn’t make a performance out of slipping his pants off but it’s still glorious He is so mouth wateringly hard. I want him in me now. I think he feels the same. 

He gets up on the bed behind me and holds my hips. Then nothing. I would back into him but he’s got me tight. 

“Please, Baz, please”

He leans over me so I can feel his breath on my face, he whispers “Shut up Snow” then drags his lips over my ear as he pulls back. 

The next slap happens at the same time as he fingers me with his other hand. I tighten around him and shudder, fuck that’s good. It’s so good, how is it always so good?

He must be ready. I’m ready. I need. He presses his cock against me and I can’t stop the sigh of relief and pleasure that escapes me. 

This time I do back into him, taking his whole cock in one thrust. It’s his turn to groan and shudder. This is everything. I pull forward again and then I’m fucking myself on his cock and getting closer and closer.

His hand comes down hard on my arse. I clench around him and we both make a disgraceful noise that I’m sure passers by can hear.

“Again, please, again” I’m babbling and backing into him and everything is on fire and then….. I scream with the absolute thrill of it. 

He reaches around to grab my cock and I thrust into his fist over and over and over until I’m coming hard and hot. 

I’m trying to catch my breath but Baz is still slamming his hips into me and it’s still so good. 

“Fuck Simon, love, fuck”

He comes so hard and collapses down onto my back, shaking and shuddering.

Baz

It takes a while to catch my breath and roll off Simon. We are a sweaty, sticky mess. His curls are tumbled over his beautiful face and his eyes are glassy and unfocused.

I pull him into my arms and breathe him in. He tips his face up to mine for a kiss. Several kisses. Snogging really.

Eventually I pull back

“I don’t suppose you’ve learnt your lesson?”

“Yes I have. I learnt that I should break your bullshit rules more often”

Then he kisses me.


End file.
